


A moment of Peace

by MiyukaHitomi



Series: Overwatch [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Female Characters, French Kissing, Gun Violence, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Partial Nudity, Prologue, Some Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukaHitomi/pseuds/MiyukaHitomi
Summary: An introduction to the universe.Start at chapter 3 if you're here for the hot stuff.





	1. Death

Blood seeped from every pore, as Genji tumbled to his knees. Every inch of his body aching and begging for an escape. His brother stood over him sword bathed in blood, pitifully looking down at the fallen man, or what was left of his brother. Genji lay on the ground unable to stand, blood furiously gushing from his arms, chest and legs. The blade came down swift and powerful flooded with emotions of sorrow. Genji let out a final cry before he fell to the ground motionless. Hanzo turned his back with difficulty, facing away from his brother and quickly paced out of the hall his body shaking unsure of his actions.  
Pain was all Genji could feel. He couldn’t feel his arm, or jaw, his legs where non existent. The light in his once happy eyes started to fade reflecting and almost golden silhouette drifting towards him and lifting him into the afterlife.  
***  
Lena Oxten stood beside the runway watching the “Slipstream” rolling out of its hangar.   
She was wearing a grey skin tight suit with a small orange jacket covering her torso with a parachute strapped to her back, a long white scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck hanging down almost touching her knees. She wore slightly baggy blue pants that merged with her black knee pads that faded into her brown boots. She had caught a few of the other pilots eyeing her, or more specifically her body. She had a slim figure with longs legs and with average sized breasts, and cute spiky smooth brown hair but she took no notice.   
She started to pace towards the Slipstream, she had heard many things about it, the fastest plane in the world that could disappear and reappear in another place. She hopped into the cockpit eager to start. She adjusted her aviators and strapped herself in the harness clinging to her chest as she gave a final wave goodbye to the onlookers. The engine clicked into gear, and the cockpit lit up with a blue tinged light as it started to calibrate.  
***  
Jack Morrison crouched along the slim piece of concrete separating him from the gunfire the hailed overheard.   
His partner Ana Amari Contacted him over their radio “Two at 10 o’clock, three at 1 o’clock” her thick Egyptian accent still ringing through Jacks ears as he carefully peeked around the slab of rough concrete.  
Jack had scruffy blonde hair with a perfect clean shaved chin. He was a muscly build with an attractive face, he wore blue Armor over his torso, arms and lower legs. He wore a thin coat over his shoulders the went down to his shins. He wore a brown belt equipped with pulse rifle ammunition with a powerful heavy pulse rifle lay in his arms.   
A deep voice growled over the radio “Moving in Amari cover me”  
“Watch your back Reyes” came Ana’s soothing voice.  
Ana sat in a building roughly 60 metres from Jack, her carefully made sniper rifle.  
She wore the same blue tinted torso Armor as jack with a slightly smaller overcoat. She had almost coffee coloured skin with the eye of Ra tattooed over her eye. She had a blue military beret that covered part of her thick dark hair. Her right leg was fully armoured with her left let bare.  
“Target down” came the grizzled voice of Reyes,  
“Calling in a helicopter” Morrisons voice rang through the radio.  
“I’ll clear the area” Reyes growled,  
“Right Behind you” Said Ana her voice sending shocks of electricity down Morrisons spine.  
As Jack Peeked out from behind his cover he caught a glint of white in the distance.  
“Down Sniper!” he roared diving into cover as a bullet whizzed pass his cheek leaving a slight graze.  
Ana adjusted her rifle, quickly calculating the distance between her and the sniper adjusting hers accordingly she shifted to the small gap in the window next to her to confuse her opponent. The roar of the helicopter as it moved in overpowered her breathing Morrison made a dash for the helicopter Reyes right behind him.  
“Ana! Let’s go!” roared Jack as he jumped onto the helicopter.  
Ana remained quiet as she found her target. She zoomed in ready to take the shot when she stopped. No, it couldn’t be, Amélie Lacroix and infamous sniper known for her work at the terrorist organisation Talon.  
Her blue hair sparkling in the wind she had a physique that bled seduction and beauty but also danger and fear. She wore a tight leather pants that stuck to her body in all the right places, there was a small separation between her pants and top which covered only her outer breasts, winding around her shoulder and meeting above her stomach. Her arms where laid bare except for gloves at the end of each arm covering her palms and fingers. Her pale skin shone in Anas sight. But she hesitated, and that was all Amélie needed. The shot tore through Anas scope and landed deep in her eye. Ana crumbled to the floor clutching her face as the helicopter glided off.


	2. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is awake.

His eyes flickered as he awoke, the white light blinding him as his eyes adjusted. He could feel almost none of his body. Was he dead? Still barely awake a golden silhouette rushed towards him. He couldn’t move his body, the silhouette mumbled something incomprehensible possible at him as he let out a chesty cough that seemed to echo throughout his body. It left a ringing in his ears an almost metallic ring as the silhouette moved closer to him, almost coming into focus.   
He could see the person, beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes that stuck out like a drop of water in an ocean of sand. He felt slender yet powerful arms lift him upwards sitting him upright. He blinked again as more came into focus, and started to make out the face of the silhouette. It was a beautiful lady wearing all white with a concerned look on her face. Genji slowly tilted his head to the left and gazed upon the people surrounding him, he saw many faces none that stuck out as much as what he would describe as an angel. He started to comprehend sound as the muscles in his left arm groaned and creaked having not been used for years.   
“Hello?, Genji can you hear me?” came a voice in his delusion Genji couldn’t pick up the accent but assumed he was somewhere in Europe.   
“Y-Yes” Genji managed to force out, his force was gravely and deep.   
Genji, now in control of his left arm, moved it towards his face as he could only feel part of it. His hand reached his chin and latched onto something metallic, something that wasn’t him. His hands trembled as he looked down at his body. Wires stuck out of his now steely grey body. And now He could feel everything.   
A wave of anger flew through him as he moved he struggled to move his body, he bent his leg and saw wires contort and a strange hissing sound as the cybernetic augment adjusted. Genji felt hatred, and anger, he forced himself out of the bed, tumbling to the floor his body was weak but his mind felt strong. The angel approached him almost seeming as if she wanted to help him. Genji staggered to his feet, questions crashing through his mind and blindly swung punches in every direction, his legs could no longer support him only being prototypes, he collapsed but it didn’t stop him, he let out a fearsome roar and slammed the ground with his right arm leaving a sizeable crater in the floor. He felt drained he could no longer move his robotic arm as he heard gasps around him. Genji’s energy was spent, he could no longer support himself and collapsed on the floor.  
He awoke the angel sitting beside him. He still felt tired after his last endeavour and just lay there gazing blissfully into the angels eyes, she returned the gaze. “Genji?” she said quietly. He groggily mumbled something like a response in return, she stood up and eyed him carefully.  
“You must remain calm” she said the tone of her voice was both soothing yet carried a level of authority with it. “I am doctor Angela Ziegler I found you practically dead almost in 3 pieces but I saved you.”  
“Wh-“  
“Please save your questions until the end” she said in a similar tone although it lent more to the authoritarian side.  
“Now let me help you up” she said quickly  
Genji Moved himself into a sitting position as she came around the left side of the bed, he struggled to hoist himself up as Angela swung his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her own arm around his torso almost making a point as to lay her hand in the middle of his chest. Together they stood him up. She assisted him as they walked out the door into a well-lit corridor Genji limping alongside her.   
Nurses and doctor walked pass some glancing at Genji in confusion others tossing dirty looks to Angela. Although she hardly seemed to care.   
They walked a bit further before they reached a Door with ‘Doctor Ziegler’ Written on it. She swung the door open and as she attempted to close it with her foot she overcompensated and ended up tumbling over taking Genji with her. Genji Landed first slamming hard onto his back although he hardly noticed but was still a bit dazed. Angela had fallen on top of him her left knee sitting perfectly between his legs both her hands had reached out to break her fall but her left arm ended up right next to Genji’s face.   
They were inches apart, noses almost touching. Genji’s eyes flickered as he noticed what had happened and looked up towards Angela. They stayed on the ground for a fraction of a second as Angela quickly stood up and adjusted her uniform blushing violently.   
Genji stood up and hauled himself into the chair opposite Angela’s desk. She quickly sat down and pretended to look busy avoiding Genji’s eye her cheeks glowing bright red.  
***  
Months later Genji sat flexing his robotic fingers still at war with himself. He had developed loose relationships with most of the Overwatch team and was naturally closest to Angela.   
Very little remained of human body. He had uncontrolled jet black hair which flew freely above his deep brown eyes, he had sustained a couple of scars on his face but what drew the most attention was his lower jaw which was now completely metallic spanning from his upper neck to his bottom lip. The metal extended slightly past the end of his right lip curving around the right side of his face nearly meeting with his spine. He preferred to wear a mask to hide his face as he still struggled to accept his new body. His right arm was completely robotic which connected to his upper torso which remained only partially human. His legs, stomach and lower torso where completely covered by cybernetics which wrapped around his entire body only part of his face and left arm untouched.   
Genji often felt empty inside sometimes wondering if he were better off dead, but as he and Angela started to get closer he felt as if he had somewhat of a purpose. After Angela had fallen on him their relationship had escalated. Genji had lightly brushed her hand once which had made her go a deep shade of pink as she rushed to the bathroom, coming back moments later looking extremely flustered. Angela had started to make more conversation with him, Genji almost felt as if she sometimes acted flirtatious moving very close and making sly movements with her mouth. After a few more months of this Genji mustered up the courage and finally asked her out being far too aware of his robotic body. He had stumbled over his words barely able to get more than two words out. Angela had accepted before he could even finish his sentence.  
***  
They met at The Meridian to see Hero of my Storm starring Hana Song, Robert Greenways and Thespian 4.0. They sat together watching the movie in silence as unknown to Genji Angela’s hand slowly moved towards his hand. Genji was so engrossed in the movie he hardly noticed as Angela’s hand wrapped around his sending a shock of electricity through her body.   
It wasn’t until the movie ended and they began to stand up that he noticed. Her grip tight yet reassuring, he slowly looked down at his hand now interlaced with hers. And felt a rush of emotions he never thought he would feel again, lust, love happiness, sorrow and remembrance ran through his body all at once. He looked up into Angela’s eyes and for the first time in years. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Genji. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Next Chapter is Tracer :)


	3. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Emily.  
> Nuff said. ;)

Lena whizzed through the streets of London already late to help Angela pick out a dress for her date. She ran through the street people passing by her in a blur she blinked forward still running, she looked at the people she passed nothing in particularly make them stand out. She continued running and blinking, and for a split second she didn’t have a care in the world.   
Until she saw her. A girl with bright red hair, staring almost nonchalantly at Lena as she flew bye. She had a beautiful face freckles covering the bridge of her nose and curving around her cheeks and drawing attention away from her magnificent light brown eyes that glinted in the daylight. Her lips were a magnificent shade of pink that immediately drew her attention. Lena couldn’t help notice but notice her slim figure. She carried herself with a level of grace and beauty while also maintaining a level of seduction and power. Lena spun round and gave a quick wink to her before carrying on. She finally reached the store in which Angela was searching for a dress, looking extremely stressed out. Lena rushed in only then realising how unprofessional she looked.   
She wore bright orange skin tight latex pants that stretched down to her ankles. They had slits on each outer leg covered with a plastic mesh that allowed her legs breathing room. She had Tracer written in large text on her left thigh, her pants flowed into her worn brown leather that covered her stomach torso and her upper arms A small white shirt underneath only covering her torso. She wore orange goggles that covered her eyes to help her when blinking. Ana and Mei where already there looking much more professional then Lena.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Lena gasped almost out of breath.  
“It’s fine Lena” Ana said “we just need to decide between two dresses”  
“Oh” said Lena slightly upset she didn’t get to help pick out a dress.   
This sadness soon faded as she saw the two dresses they had picked out. One was a full set starting with black heels the carried up to the top of her shins stopping just under her knee, tinges of gold covering small sections of the heels. Theses merged into deep gold leggings that carried up to her waist. A white skirt hang down to her knees and went up to her shoulders with hints of gold spread through out.  
The other was longer, sleeved dress a beautiful shade of dark purple. Lena already knew which one she preferred. The first dress had immediately caught her attention and she thought it would look wonderful on Angela. Ana and Mei both agreed and as they walked out Lena caught a glimpse of the girl she had seen earlier.  
“Sorry Luvs, gotta run!” She said quickly darting off in the direction of the girl.  
Ana and Mei exchanged looks while Angela calmed herself down.  
Lena caught up to the girl placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder.  
“Uh… hi, I couldn’t help but notice you back there. Um I’m errrr uh Lena! Lena Oxton.”  
The girl turned around a small grin on her face.  
“I’m Emily” she said slyly purposefully not revealing her surname.  
Lena could hardly contain herself, this Emily was perfect.  
“I was just um… wondering, if you uh, want to-“ Lena began. As the sunlight began to fade.  
“Go on” Emily said seductively only drawing Lena in further.  
“If you want to uh… hang out I guess” Lena said almost shaking with anticipation  
Emily took a step closer to Lena inches from her face. “Sure” she said now almost grinning “where to?”  
“Um..” Lena murmured not usually getting this far “I guess we could go to my place?” she said nervously.  
Emily grinned and said “lead the way madam”  
***  
Lena opened the door to her apartment Emily trailing only metres behind her.  
“Well, uh make yourself comfortable” Lena said walking into the kitchen to make some tea.  
Emily sat herself down onto the couch eyeing Lena as she walked into a separate room.  
Lena came back shortly with two small cups of tea handing one to Emily.  
Emily laid back on the couch as Lena sat down next to her sipping her tea.   
Emily keenly moved her hand to Lena’s knee without objection. They continued sipping their tea as Emily’s hand started to creep down Lena’s thigh as she slowly moved toward her, laying down her tea.   
Their eyes met, inches from each other.   
Their lips moved closer and closer until they finally met. Lena felt Emily’s soft lips against hers as their tongues met. Exploring each other’s mouths. Lena moaned softly as Emily gently overpowered her pushing her down to the couch facing up towards Emily.   
Lena shrugged off her particle accelerator tossing it to the side. Their lips separated for a moment as Emily straightened herself throwing her shirt to the side as Lena fumbled with her jacket. Their lips met again as Emily helped Lena remove her jacket. Lena’s placed her hand on Emily’s hips as the moved closer.   
Lena felt warm hands running under her shirt and finding her bra. It was quickly tossed to the side as Lena’s hands moved to Emily’s thighs gripping them tight. Lena let out a small moan as Emily cupped her hand over Lena’s left breast. Their lips separated as Lena whispered her lovers name.   
Emily started to suck on Lena’s neck, caring not for leaving any evidence. Lena’s moan was all Emily needed to continue working down. She worked her way down to Lena’s collarbone as Lena’s hands began exploring again, Emily let out an almost inaudible moan as she made her way to Lena’s chest, each kiss releasing another moan from Lena.   
She stopped just shy of Lena’s breast going back up to meet lips again. The look in Lena’s eye said it all as she softly moaned “please” into Emily’s ear.


	4. Love and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details the stages that each character is at.

Emily carried Lena, through her door and into Lena’s bedroom, their lips still locked together tongues intertwined. Emily lay Lena down her hands grasping tightly to her thigh and breast, slowly caressing both.   
Emily tore her skirt off as she jumped on top of Lena. Removing her left hand from Lena’s breast, Emily began to explore the inside of Lena’s pants. The moan of her lover told her that she had found what she was looking for. She slowly massaged it as her other hand struggled to tear off the pants.   
Lena softly moaned Emily’s name sending sparks down to Emily’s lower half. Emily pushed further in as Lena’s hand found her partner’s lips again pressing them against hers, their tongues fought wild battles as Emily’s left hand found the perfect spot.   
Lena’s back arched into Emily’s fingers as they continued almost without mercy. Lena was close already, it had barely been 10 seconds.   
Emily mercifully removed her fingers as she finally pulled the skin-tight pants off, she proceeded to lower her head at first suckling on Lena’s breasts, making Lena let out a magnificent moan only edging her closer to climaxing.   
Emily moved down still reaching Lena’s Belly button and finally arriving at her destination. She forced her tongue in, slowly kissing the sensitive spot. Lena’s moans only became more apparent, as Emily pressed on. Lena could no longer control herself she felt it, it rushed through her as she climaxed. She let out a gasp moaning her partners name as Emily persisted only lifting her head up a few seconds after Lena was drained.   
Lena breathed heavily as Emily clambered back on top of her. Their lips met, they could both taste Lena’s bodily fluids though neither cared as their tongues began to spread it around as they softly moaned to each other.  
***  
Genji Shimada lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling watching the warmth in his light slowly ebbing away. Genji felt as if he had somewhat of a purpose, Angela. But he still couldn’t accept his body, he struggled to interact with Angela in his body.   
Trauma ate away at him as h remembered the day he died, his brother cutting him done. No mercy shown, the sword slashing across his face, crashing into his legs crushing his bones as he feebly tried to defend himself refusing to attack his brother. The sword came flying down again crushing into his shoulder, he let out a cry of pain as his brother raised his sword again and finally finished his Genji.   
Genji’s eyes flew open as he sat up straight. Beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he got up and grabbed the few things he owned. He walked to Angela’s dorm and knocked on the door, a few moments later she appeared at the door in her pyjamas.   
“Genji?” she murmured groggily rubbing her eye.  
“Angela, I’m leaving. I can’t stay here any longer. I need to find peace with myself.”  
Angela eyed him carefully, she wiped her eyes again and stared at the ground for a minute composing herself. “O-O-Ok” she said through tears.  
“Angela” Genji said softly surprised by the reaction. “I-I can't stay” he said trying to control his emotions.  
“No, No this is something you need to do” she said holding back her tears “Just- Just comeback to me”  
“Of course, Angela”  
***  
Ana clutched her eye, the bullet hadn’t too far into her eye but far enough to make her eye useless.   
She staggered to her feet and grabbed the remnants of her rifle. She tumbled down the stairs still clutching her eye. She heard the feet of soldiers running outside unsure if they were friendly or not she crouched on the stairs prepared to fight struggling to aim with her left eye.   
Two soldiers walked in and she immediately knew they weren’t friendly. Not only where they not wearing a uniform even slightly representing the uniform she wore. They walked into the building ready to shoot anything that moved.   
Her first shot flew past the soldier, she quickly pulled the bolt back on her rifle loading another, syringe like bullet. This time her shot was true it penetrated the soldier’s forehead forcing its way through his skull and splattering out on the other side.   
As blood, bone and brain dripped down the wall, she loaded another. The second soldier had started to move his gun towards her. She fired her third bullet, it flew through the second soldier’s ribcage penetrating his lungs and tearing through his heart. A large spurt of blood spluttered out his back giving the wall behind him a new shade of colour.   
She quickly grabbed her remaining bullet canister and tossed it across the room into the doorway. She poised for her shot as 3 more soldiers turned into the doorway hearing the pain of their fellow friends, possibly family and Ana was all too aware of this as the canister exploded. Shrapnel violently tore the soldiers apart limb from limb splattering blood all throughout the lobby covering paintings, photos ruining anything that could link this event to the past.   
Ana ran out the fresh hole in the wall stepping over human remains trying to forget all that she done.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first trilogy.  
> I'm going to take a break for a bit but I'll be back soon.

Lena awoke next to Emily, smiling as she looked over to her new lover. Emily held Lena in her arms both of them snuggled close together. Her red hair covering part of her face somewhat hiding her cute freckles that Lena found adorable. Her perfect body only partially covered by the blanket draped around her.  
Emily’s eyes slowly opened as light started to creep through the apartments blinds. She smiled as the two inched closer for a passionate kiss. Their lips met both still had remains from the previous night but it didn’t bother them. Their kiss continued for a while as Lena’s hands moved lower down Emily’s body.  
With just a few moans Lena pushed her fingers into the place she was looking for. Emily’s moans almost sung a song for Lena as she slid her way deeper in.  
They were loudly interrupted by Lena’s phone ringing. Emily grinned slyly looking up at Lena.  
“You going to get that?” she said wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck.  
“Have to. Could be people need saving”  
Lena reached over and grabbed the phone sitting up slightly as Emily started to kiss her neck softly.  
“Lena?” came Jack Morrisons rough voice  
“Uhm… yeah” Lena replied holding back her moans as Emily continued to kiss her moaning softly.  
“Listen we need you to get over here something unexpected came up. We need to brief everyone quick.”  
“Y-Yeah o-ok” Lena forced out trying to act as casual as possible while Emily moved away from Lena’s bruised neck and began to carefully nibble at Lena’s ear. Her moans more apparent.  
“What’s that noise in the background?” Morrison asked.  
“Um, um it’s just th-the uhhhh cat!” Lena said stumbling over her words.  
Emily giggled and let out a purr that excited Lena to no end. She quickly hung up the phone and jumped on top of Emily.  
“Don’t you need to save someone?” Emily said cheekily only heightening Lena’s want.  
“It’s only a briefing” Lena smiled back.  
Lena’s hands wandered as the lover’s lips met again. Their bodies wound tightly around one another, breasts pressed closely against one another. The wet slits that sat between their legs rubbing against each other sending bolts of electricity to their mouths that forced them to moan.  
Lena began to lower herself to Emily’s opening, kissing it as her tongue explored the new dimension. Emily moaned louder this time, seemingly unafraid if anyone heard.  
Lena pushed onwards caressing Emily’s inner thigh as she did so, Emily moaned Lena’s name again, almost reaching her peak. Lena’s tongue penetrated deeper knowing her partner was close, moaning while doing so. Emily moaned Lena’s name as she peaked, her head slightly elevated as her back arched. Lena allowed her mouth to fill with the fluids before moving back to her lover’s mouth. They distributed the fluid as their mouths conjoined.  
They were interrupted yet again by Lena’s phone, their mouths separated slightly strings of spit and fluids still keeping them close. Emily could see that she couldn’t hold Lena back much longer.  
Lena grimaced and looked down at Emily,  
“Well we should get you cleaned up at least” Emily said softly raising her head and softly licking some of the remnants from around Lena’s mouth.  
“You’re right” Lena said sadly slowly picking herself up off Emily. They both stood up and began scouring the floor for their clothes. Emily managed to find her bra as Lena helped her strap it on.  
“Found yours?” Emily asked almost teasingly.  
“Not yet” Lena replied, “Although I doubt it bothers you”  
“I can’t say it does” Emily giggled pulling up her panties.  
Lena managed to find her panties still struggling to pinpoint her bra.  
Emily walked put into the lounge to grab her shirt.  
“Found it!” Emily’s voice echoing through the apartment.  
Lena walked into the lounge holding her pants.  
“Let me help you” Emily said hanging onto the end of each word  
Lena turned her back as Emily wrapped it around her lover clipping the bra together. Emily moved closer hugging her partner around the stomach as they soaked in the view. They were yet again interrupted by Lena’s phone.  
“They really need me in” Lena said swivelling her head to allow Emily to lay a soft kiss on her lips.   
***  
“Where is she?” Jack yelled angrily staring at the monitor impatiently.  
“Probably off with some guy” Reyes growled a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
“I doubt it” Ana said her voice calm.  
“Well she better get here quick” Jack said angrily.  
At that moment, Lena flew into the room out gasping for breath.  
“I-I’m” she paused gathering her breath “h-here” she panted.  
“Finally” Jack exclaimed leading the four out of the room.  
“Be better next time” Reyes said eyeing Lena.  
Jack opened the door to the briefing room revealing a large oval shaped table with seats aligned along each side, One for each member. Mei, Angela, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Winston were already seated. Lena immediately noticed the absence of Genji as she sat down next to Winston. She held her breath being in no place to question anything. Jack stood up the front bags hanging under his eyes looking extremely stressed.  
“There have been many unexpected uh… developments in the last few hours” Jack said running his hand along his chin. “Talon are on the move. Ana, Gabriel and I are going to Australia in 1 day. The rest of you are to stay here. We cannot lose our base of operations in England.” Jack paused for a second looking at the ground and then towards Angela. “As I’m sure some of you have noticed there is a missing agent. Genji has decided to venture the world on his own looking for peace with himself.” Jack looked down at the ground again.  
***  
Ana stared along the horizon seeing nothing but dirt and sand. She continued, struggling to hide her face from the sand blowing into her. She glanced to her left and noticed a small shanty town, she made a beeline for the town trudging her way through the thick sand surrounding her. The town was mostly empty, very few people still living in the area. She walked into an abandoned building pulling her gun off her shoulder and laying it on the ground. Sand had gotten into the chamber making pulling the bolt back clunky and inefficient. The barrel had been scratched badly by the explosion making it nigh useless. She heard a helicopter flying overhead. Talon had probably set a bounty on her head She was too big of a target she had to hide her face.  
Days later she continued on her journey. She had modified her gun so it was made out of spare pieces as it would have been highly suspicious to have a polished gun like hers out in the wasteland. She wore a gas mask that covered her face and helped filter the air as Australia was notorious for having a poisonous airborne disease. She wore a coat similar to her old one although it looked more tattered and was a shade of light brown. She had completely changed her appearance to fit in with the other remnants of war torn Australia. It seemed to work as she walked into a local town. Her suspicions were right as she saw posters of her face hung all around the area.  
A large man and what appeared to be a rat as a human with a peg leg walked out of a nearby bar. The rat man eyed her smoke flying from the embers sitting at the tips of his spiky uncontrolled hair. She continued walking until she got to the hospital if you could even call it that. She carefully crept around the building hoping that one of the windows had been left open. Much to her surprise a window as open. The problem was that it was three floors up. She made her way into the bar next door heading for the stairs.  
“Woah! Where do ya think, yer going!” Came a loud booming voice.  
Ana continued walking but was stopped just short of the stairs. A tall man stood in her way.  
“Not just anyone is allowed up there ya know” The voice called out again.  
Ana turned around to see a smaller man standing behind her shining a gold grin and a large black biker jacket. He started to walk around her slowly chipping away at her patience.  
“Ya know where ya are mate?” he said flashing his teeth again. “Yer in FUC-“  
Ana’s palmed slammed hard into his nose as she quickly turned around slamming the butt of her gun into the bigger man’s inner knee. Time almost slowed down for Ana as the men sitting at the surrounding tables began to stand up reaching into their jackets or lunging for their belt. Ana grabbed the smaller man around the neck finding his gun in his jacket as bullets flew across the room. Bullets flew into her shield as she shot through it drawing out screams of pain from the man.  
***  
“We have to go back!” Jack yelled.  
“We did what we came to do” Reyes growled.  
Jack swore loudly turning his back on Reyes.  
“For what it’s worth I’m sorry” Reyes drawled.  
Jack turned around fire in his eyes as he glared at his acquaintance.  
“Don’t give me that shit” Jack said fury in his voice as he tried to remain calm.  
***  
Lena Oxton sat at a table in a rather posh restaurant. Emily, who she had introduced as a friend sat opposite her. Next to Lena sat a tall man who was apparently the founder of a company they needed resources. Next to Emily sat another shorter man who was CEO of a weapon production factory. Next to the CEO sat Angela looking rather sad, next to her at the head of the table was Reinhardt laughing uproariously at a joke Torbjörn had made sitting opposite Angela.  
Lena and Emily sat in silence slowly eating their food as Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Angela discussed business. Lena’s mind started to wander thinking of Emily, it faded into worry about Ana, Jack and Gabriel. She hardly noticed the hand crawling onto her thigh. She just passed it off as being Emily, although the hand seemed rather big she continued her hallucination. The hand continued slithering up her thigh as her mind drifted back to Emily. She looked at Emily across the table. Her face looked troubled and scared. Lena looked down at the hand that now rested inches from her crotch. It wasn’t Emily’s. It… It was the man sitting next her. She quickly stood up saying she needed to go to the bathroom and hurried off. She pushed open the door to the girls bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was only then that she realised, How the atmosphere contrasted almost seamlessly between the bathroom and dining area. It was so quiet. Too quiet. She splashed her face with water and began to walk back out.  
***  
Emily saw Lena stand up feeling the cold hand resting on her crotch.  
“Um… I need to uh go to” she said shaking with every breath.  
“I’ll go take a smoke” said the man beside her.  
The walked the same direction Emily quickened her pace. The man only inches behind her. Just when she thought she was in the clear a strong hand pulled her outside. Forcing her into an alleyway. She was pressed up against a wall as she felt the man’s heavy breath on her neck.  
His hand covered her mouth as she attempted to push him off but he was too strong, his hands crept up her bare thighs. The dress she was wearing was too small as she struggled with him. Now screaming into his hand as he started to grope her breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks as he pushed himself harder onto her. She could feel his penis in his pants pressed up to her crotch. She continued to struggle as he ripped the neck of her dress exposing her breasts He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and stuffed it into her mouth. He pulled her hands out and tied them with a string of rope. She struggled with her bonds as his hand slid under her bra.  
***  
Lena paused short of the door looking around the bathroom. She felt a presence in the room. Her eyes darted around every corner of the room before she decided she needed some air. She walked out into the smoking area and as she looked up she saw a horrifying sight. Emily bound up with ropes as a greasy business man attempted to rape her, tearing at her dress. Lena run up to the man and threw a vicious punch that shattered his nose. He stumbled to the ground blood pouring down his face. Lena stood between him and Emily fists raised ready to fight. The second man walked through the door and was startled to see the other man on the floor. His appearance distracted Lena long enough for her to get tackled to the ground by the first man. He clambered on top of her hands reaching for her neck. Her legs started flailing wildly. Her right knee managed to connect with his side knocking the wind out of him. A boot came crashing down on her nose breaking it instantly knocking her out cold.  
“Fuckin’ whore got me right in the nose!” The smaller of the two said rage burning through his voice  
***  
Angela sat silently at the table patiently waiting for the men to return. She started to look around, noticing that no one was talking to anyone. There was no clatter of plates and bowls in the kitchen. The sound of cutlery clanging against each other absent. The room was completely devoid of any sound what so ever. And then she heard it. A click of a revolver being chambered.  
Reinhardt flipped the table as the sound of gunfire filled the dining room. Bullets speared through the table sending splinters of wood in every direction.  
***  
It was too soon. They weren’t supposed to start yet. But he had no choice. As soon as he heard it he stood up sub machine gun ready. His first few bullets landed around the table horizontal to him. Then a bullet found its way into his hand. He lost his grip the gun started to fire wildly obliterating the people around him. The next bullet landed in his chest lending the contents of his chest to the wall, the force of the bullet sent his left arm flying backwards as he let out a groan of pain. The third shot penetrated his upper torso toppling him over his gun now empty.  
***  
The bullet crashed into his testicles. He let out an almighty scream as his head slammed onto the table. Bullets flew in his direction shattering the glass in front of him showering him in small shards. Bullets shattered his spine, and obliterated legs and head. As blood showered over him making an almost beautiful sight as he died.  
***  
He walked along the pavement daughter happily skipping alongside him looking into every window they passed. They finally reached their final destination. The girl looked into the window, the posh restaurant beautiful. A strong maroon colouring coated by slim licks of gold. And then the bullet hit her. She was dead before she hit the ground. Her father’s blood flowing into the drain.  
***  
He sat at the table, eyeing those around him revolver gripped tightly in his hand. He could feel the tension seeping from those next to him. He felt calm and ready. His hands moved to the hammer of his gun. He felt ready. He aligned his shot from beneath the table and chambered his gun.  
He fired two shots into the groin of the man opposite him, his aim quickly flicked to the man on his left landing two shots in his chest and finishing them with a shot to the head. His last bullet found the leg of a man sitting at a table next to him. The leg sprang out crashing into the underside of the table.  
He stood up reloading his pistol. He placed his palm on the hammer aiming towards a man with an automatic gun. He fired six quick shots, three of which found their target. The window behind him shattered as blood coated the walls. He ducked behind the table evading the bullets flying toward him.  
He shoved the body off the table glancing towards the table receiving the most punishment. He flipped the table providing him with a weak shield.  
***  
The talon swat force moved in guns ready. They burst through the door gunning down half the diner’s contents. Loud gunshots echoed in the kitchen as a bloodied man fell through the door exposing E-54s and OR14s.  
A second team was flanking around the back, they found two of their targets instantly. One was unconscious on the floor the other was in a ripped dress forced to a wall. The two men that had them were attempting to rape her as she struggled furiously. Blood splashed onto Emily’s face as the man died. His hands losing their grip as he tumbled to the ground.  
***  
Ana walked out of the bar blood splattered on her face, and a detonator in her hand. The bar behind her exploded sending wood, metal, glass and dust flying in every direction. She held a pistol in her other hand blood seeping from the barrel. People ran from her as she walked down the dirt road, her mask now tinted red.  
***  
They extracted their first two targets as the rest of the team moved into the building. The man in front had his gun ready, he checked his corners and moved quickly. A man stepped out from a pillar sending four bullets in his direction blood flew out his back as the bullet pierced his chest. The other three connected sending 4 units falling backwards as the team retreated slightly. The man peeked his head out again firing six shots this time. Blood splattered across the walls as his shots landed, bullets whizzed by him as he reloaded his gun. He rolled towards the small pile of bodies he had created ducking behind them.  
The sound of gunfire was deafening as bullets landed in the bodies sending blood in every direction. He poked his head up again, and shot two more bullets only one hitting.  
He couldn’t stay here much longer. He had to move. He stood up two revolvers in hand seamlessly gunning down every soldier. He threw his first gun away as it ran out of ammo and began fanning the hammer on the second. Bullets leapt out his gun at a rapid speed penetrating skin, melting bone and crushing organs. He effortlessly reloaded the gun in a matter of seconds, stepping over a pile of dead bodies.  
***  
Mercy was gasping for breath barely escaping the lead pellets that flew by her. Reinhardt was a few meters ahead of her fending off waves of robots, Torbjörn was just behind her getting pummelled by a large armoured robot. Reinhardt couldn’t hold them off much longer as he staggered arms, legs, chest and face bleeding.  
***  
The muzzle of his gun flashed as he let off another shot taking down yet another robot. He moved quickly as he ran towards the dwarf getting beaten. His pistol lit up as he gunned down the monstrosity helping the small man to his feet. Reinhardt managed to fend off the last of them, collapsing on the ground exhausted.  
The man spun around shooting a Talon soldier in the knee. He walked up to him gun at the ready. His cigar burning in his mouth as he scowled at the man.  
“Justice ain’t goin’ to dispense itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what characters you'd like to see in the next series. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I decided to start basic. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate feedback!


End file.
